Un nuevo capítulo en el diario de Frosch
by takedigi
Summary: Frosch escribe en su diario sus pensamientos sobre el día en que volvieron a aparecer los miembros de Fairy Tail, justo con lo que sucedió después de que Avatar fuera derrotado. ¿Que emocionantes aventuras estará escribiendo Frosch? Seguro que será una historia adorable. "Fro piensa lo mismo".


**Una nueva historia de Fairy Tail. Espero que os guste. Basado en la saga de Avatar en el manga y en el episodio 27 de Fairy Tail 2014 que se basa en el Omake "¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Frosch!"**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del autor Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _El diario de Frosch, compañero de Rogue. Capitulo 352_

 _Fro se despertó temprano y despertó a Rogue. Juntos se limpiaron la cara y fueron a desayunar. Vieron a Sting y a Lector ya obteniendo como dice Rogue un desayuno "bestial". Orga cantando una canción matinal y Rufus criticando que recuerda perfectamente su canción. A Fro le encanta. Yukino saludó a todos y se fue a ayudar a los otros miembros de Sabertooth._

 _Más tarde Fro fue con Rogue y Ojou para una misión. "Destruir Avatar". Un grupo de chicos muy malos que iban a poner en peligro a mucha gente. Ojou dijo que si trabajábamos juntos no sería difícil. Lector dijo "Como era de esperar de Ojou. Su inteligencia es comparable con su fuerza". Fro piensa lo mismo._

 _Por el camino nos encontramos con miembros de Fairy Tail. El que Sting siempre admira, "Natsu-san", su compañero gato Happy-kun, y la chica rubia que Sting llama "la chica de Natsu-san" Lucy. Ella tiene muchos motes. Hime, Luigi, Cosplayer. Fro le encantaría tener varios motes. Natsu-san se llevó a Rogue para hablar a pesar de que Fro quería también ir a hablar. Fro saludó a Happy-kun y hablaron de las nuevas aventuras, mientras que Luigi hablaba con Ojou. La conversación era complicada, pero Fro entendió que Luigi perdonó a Ojou por algo del pasado y que Fairy Tail siempre estará en los corazones de todos. Happy-kun y Fro se mostraron las marcas de sus gremios como respuesta._

 _Al poco tiempo, se fueron mientras Natsu-san decía algo de que Ojou vigilara a a Fro y a Rogue. Fro no entendió nada. Más tarde vinieron Sting y Lector. Rogue les contó la historia y Sting decidió que fuéramos a ayudar a Natsu-san. Ojou se ofreció a cuidar el gremio para que estuviéramos tranquilos. Lector alabó el liderazgo de Sting y la amabilidad de Ojou. Fro piensa lo mismo._

 _Después de horas buscándolos los encontramos siguiendo el rastro que Fairy Tail deja según Rogue. La destrucción. Ellos derrotaron a todos los chicos malos con facilidad. Fro estaba impresionado. Sin darse cuenta, Fro había llegado junto con Happy-kun, y sus compañeros gatos, Charle-san y Lily-san. Fro piensa que Charle-san es maravillosa, igual que Lector y Lily-san lo piensan._

 _Entonces el chico de Fairy Tail que ayudó a Fro cuando se perdió hace un año, le saludó. Más tarde Natsu-san dijo a Fro que se llamaba Hielo-chan. Hielo-chan levantó a Fro y puso una cara muy suavecita. Dijo que Fro era lindo. Luego abrazó a Fro y puso una cara aún mas suavecita mientas decía que era calentito. Rogue dijo lo mismo hace tiempo. Al poco tiempo Fro fue rodeado de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y todos parecían felices._

 _Unos minutos después apareció Rogue con Sting y Lector. Rogue agarró a Fro gritando cosas sin raras como "No dejaré que te lleves a Frosch". De repente Fro estaba dando vueltas entre los brazos de Rogue y Hielo-chan. Fro pensaba que era una atracción divertida…_

-Frosch… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- susurró Lector.

-Fro está escribiendo en su diario.- dijo Frosch mientras seguía escribiendo.

-E-Eso lo veo… Pero… Te das cuenta donde estamos… ¿verdad? – sussuró Lector preocupado.

-¿Eh?-

Frosch dejó de escribir en su diario y miró a su alrededor. Decenas de hombres tirados con armas que estaban desmayados o inconscientes. El edificio en que estaban era un gremio muy oscuro con destrozos provocados por una batalla, mientras que los Dragones Gemelos derrotaban a los últimos miembros del lugar.

-¡Estamos en una batalla contra un gremio oscuro!- afirmó Lector.

-… Fro se había olvidado.- dijo Frosch sudando pero con la misma expresión.

-Jajajaja. No te preocupes, Lector.- dijo Sting que se dirigía junto con Rogue hacia sus amigos- Hemos terminado en un tiempo record.

-Como era de esperar de los Dragones Gemelos. No hay ningún enemigo que pueda ganar cuando luchan contra vosotros.- Alagó Lector de forma habitual.

-Tú lo has dicho.- dijo Sting mientras chocaba los cinco con Lector.

-Yukino está arriba junto con Ojou. Todo parece estar bien- dijo Rogue con su tono tranquilo.

-Sería interesante que fuéramos a ver arriba. A lo mejor hay un tesoro.- dijo Lector.

-Fro piensa lo mismo.- dijo Frosch mientras se dirigía a subir las escaleras.

-¡AH! Espera Frosch. Era una broma.- dijo Lector corriendo a buscar a su amigo.

-Esos dos siempre consiguen divertirse.- dijo Sting sonriendo.

-¿Eh? Frosch se ha olvidado su diario.- dijo Rogue mirando al diario de su amigo Exceed.

-Se distrae siempre por cualquier cosa.- dijo Sting mientras cogía el diario.

-¿Q-Que haces? Ese es el diario de Frosch.- dijo Rogue levantando la voz.

-Tranquilo. Solo voy a echarle un vistazo. Seguro que te mueres de ganas de leerlo.- afirmó Sting con una sonrisa picara.

-N-N-No me interesa. E-Es algo personal de Frosch.- tartamudeó Rogue mirando hacia otro lado con la cara roja.

-Veamos… "Fro siguiendo a la mariposa", "Fro siguiendo a la rana", "Fro siguiendo a una nueva mariposa", "Fro cogiendo flores para Rogue"…..- dijo Sting en voz alta los títulos de varios capítulos.

-…-

-Él… se divierte por cosas simples ¿verdad?- dijo Sting decepcionado.

-¡Frosch! Las flores que trajiste fueron las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.- gritó Rogue entre lágrimas de felicidad.

-Tranquilízate Rogue.- dijo el joven maestro de Sabertooth.

* * *

-Ah.-

¿Qué pasa, Frosch?- preguntó Lector.

-Fro se olvidó el título de su nuevo capítulo.- dijo Frosch.

-Deberías preocuparte más de haberte olvidado el diario abajo.- susurró Lector sudando.

-Fro ya sabe el nuevo título. "Fro y el tierno abrazo de Hielo-chan".- dijo Frosch con una sonrisa adorable.

-… Te recomiendo que Rogue no lo sepa, nunca.- afirmó Lector preocupado.

-Fro piensa lo mismo.-

* * *

 **OMAKE**

-Maldito seas, Natsu.- gritó Gray.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Gray? ¿Tu cerebro congelado se ha roto por fin?- Gritó Natsu.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Frosch que me llamara Hielo-chan?- Gritó Gray enfadado.

-¡Es cierto! Tenía que haberle dicho que te llamabas Caca-Hielo-chan.- dijo Natsu enfadado consigo mismo.

-¿Qué has dicho, idiota de llamas?-

-Lo que oyes, idiota pervertido.-

-¿Quiere decir eso que Gray-sama tiene un mote por el nuevo Rival en el amor?- Gritó Juvia mientras lloraba de terror- ¿Qué hará Juvia ahora? Juvia no puede dejar a Gray-sama junto con Lucy, su eterna Rival en el amor.

-Esa sensación ¿Mis Rivales en el amor están preparando un ataque?- Pensó Happy en voz alta mientras comía pescado.

-… Si vais a hacer lo mismo de siempre que hacéis en el gremio… -susurró Lucy temblando a punto de estallar- ¿POR QUÉ LO HACÉIS EN MI APARTAMENTO?

En efecto. En el apartamento de Lucy estaban Natsu y Happy que habían estado comiendo antes, cuando llegó Gray de repente por la chimenea y eso significaba que Juvia estaría también siguiéndolo para evitar cualquier roce entre Gray y Lucy.

-Hime. Ya he terminado de escribir mi capítulo en mi diario.-dijo Virgo sentada en la mesa de Lucy- ¿Me va a castigar?

-¡VOLVED TODOS A VUESTRAS CASAS!- Gritó Lucy cansada de ese día.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? En esta historia el protagonista ha sido el Exceed más adorable para mí, Frosch. Me encanta los miembros de Sabertooth. Frosch y Lector son un dúo increíble. Para lo que estén sorprendidos por el Omake de esta historia, os invito a leer mi historia "Un nuevo capítulo en el diario de Virgo". Otro de mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Para aclarar dudas, Ojou es la forma en que llaman los miembros de Sabertooth a Minerva y Hime es la forma en que llama Virgo a Lucy.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
